Burning Moon
by colormaster
Summary: Itachi and Zetsu go after a girl. She has a secret and painful past. Can Itachi warm her cold almost dead heart? Or will Itachi die?
1. Chapter 1

Burning Moon.  
info:  
Itachi Uchiha

It's said that he destroyed his entire clan except his little brother Sasuke but that isn't totally true.

Mizuki Takoto

she was orphaned when she was 8 and ran away from Konoha to avoid going to an orphanage. She taught herself and discovered her abilities.  
She's strong and independent and very easy to anger. She hates shopping and other girly stuff. She's not afraid to get dirty or break a nail.

Ch.1

"Zetsu, Itachi, come here," Pain called from his office.

"Yes leader-sama," Itachi said.

"Zetsu i want you to sneak into Orochimaru's hideout and bring me the girl with this tattoo on her left arm," Pain showed them both a picture of the tattoo.

"Itachi go along and keep him from eating her. no eating her zetsu. i have plans for her"

"Yes, leader- sama."

On their way to Orochimaru's they encountered no problems. Zetsu entered without anyone knowing that he existed. He entered the dungeon looking for the girl. He found her laying motionless on the floor.

He nudged her, gently with his foot. Her eyes fluttered open then closed. She was weak and unable to move. He picked her up carefully and returned to Itachi who was hiding not far from the hideout. Zetsu deposited the girl in Itachi's arms.

They returned to the base. The sun was coming up the girl groaned. the sun hurt her eyes. Itachi shifted her slightly so that her face could be buried in his chest.  
They reached the base and Pain was waiting for them.

"Take her to the med room. She'll need time to recover."

Days passed and every time someone checked on her she was laying curled up alseep. they thought she would never get well.

One morning Deidara was going to check on the girl when suddenly the door to her room hit him in the nose.

"Ow," he screamed rubbing his nose. "Hey what in the..." 

The girl stared up at him. 

"What? Hey where are you going?"

She turned back towards him then she put her hand on his chest and he passed out.

She walked towards the delicious smell of bacon. It led her to the kitchen where a girl a little older than herself was standing over the stove cooking. She turned as the girl came in.

"Well it's about time you were up and about. I'm Konan. Want some?"

"Yes please."

"so what's your name," Konan asked as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the new girl.

"Mizuki Takoto."

"Where you from," Konan asked placing a glass of orange in front of her.

"Nowhere," she answered sadly.

Itachi walked in.

"Morning Itachi," Konan greeted.

"Uh," he grunted. He sat down at the table staring at Mizuki.

"Itachi this is Mizuki. Mizuki, that's Itachi. He's not a morning person till after he gets his coffee."

"Uh," he grunted again so Konan handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

Deidara walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" He froze when he saw the girl.  
"Hey you what did you do? One second I'm standing the next I'm on the ground."

Mizuki smiled. She liked the power she had gained in the last few days well nights really. She had used one of her special abilities to knock him unconscious. She smiled again not knowing that Itachi was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi's POV:  
_  
__I hate mornings_

Konan said morning and I just grunted. The new girl was sitting at the island bar with food in front of her. then konan was speaking again _  
_

_Ugh she's so annoying why does Pein keep her around. Well at least she's a good cook.__  
_  
"Itachi this is Mizuki. Mizuki that's Itachi. He's not a morning person till after he gets his coffee." 

"Uh," I grunted again so konan handed me a fresh cup of coffee.

Deidara walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" He froze when he saw the girl.  
"Hey you what did you do? One second I'm standing the next I'm on the ground." 

_Ha loser.__  
_  
Mizuki smiled.

_Why is she smiling? Did she really do something to him? She didn't look strong enough to push him down. Maybe she used some form of jutsu. Maybe Pein had something.__  
__  
_"Itachi," Pein called.

"Ugh," I groaned. I got up and headed to Pein office.

"Where is the girl," Pein was asking Kisame.

"She's ..."

"she's in the kitchen eating," I interrupted.

"Ahh Itachi, thank you. Bring her to me when she's finished."

"Yes Leader sama." I went back to the kitchen all the others were gathered around the new girl.

_Ugh.___

She looked finished so I pushed the guys aside and pulled her away. And at the protests that followed her departure I gave threatening glares that shut them up.

"Hey what's your problem freak?"

_Great she has an attitude. Wonderful.___

"Leader sama wants to see you."

"And what's so important that I can't finish my food."

"I don't know what he wants with you. And I don't care. Now come on."

"Freak. Why don't you care? Everyone else does."

"20 questions? Nice. I'm not everyone else. I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha," she whispered.

_Ugh. What is with her?___

We walked into Pein's office and the only person she hadn't meet yet was there too. Kakuzu.

She gasped. Kakuzu turned and stared in horror at her.

"You? What are...?"

She looked away from him.

_What was that?___

"Hello my dear I am Pein. You can call me Leader-sama. And you are?"

"Mizuki Takoto," she said defiantly.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've been watching you for some time now. You will be a wonderful little addition to my little organization. Join us."

"No," she said firmly.

"I don't think you have a choice. You can't defeat all of us in your condition."

"My condition? What condition?"

"You're weak."

"No I'm not."

"Want to test that theory?"

"Bring it, metal face."

Pein stood and growled, "You will call me leader sama."

"No I won't."

"Shut up or I'll kill you before he gets a chance," I growled just as angry as Pein was.

_There's that strange feeling again. I feel like a puppet.___

She glared at me, then said, "Sorry leader Sama. Who shall I start with?"

"Kisame will be a great place to start, if you're not afraid of sharks."

"You wish," she whispered.

_Ha.___

So Pein called everyone out to the training arena. i watched intensely as the girl faced Kisame.

At first it seemed that Kisame would win this easily but then the girl made a few hand signs that I'd never seen and sent Kisame flying into the air.

She smirked. When Kisame returned he was furious. He threw everything he had at her. She dodged easily and defended herself not attacking. A few minutes later Kisame was slow and tired. She made her move.

She slowly walked over to the huffing Kisame with that confident almost arrogant smirk. She stood no less than two feet from him. He stood up straight waiting for her to attack. Everyone watched her intently but none more than Kakuzu. It was like he was worried. About who, we could only guess.

She gently places her hand in the middle of his chest. Kisame was shocked that she didn't hit him. Then she smirked ever so slightly. I knew Kisame was in for a major butt kicking. All of a sudden Kisame lay motion less on the ground, eyes closed as if he was girls eyes traveled toward Pein. He had a smirk on his face. Kakuzu was on his feet and not looking very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Recap: all of a sudden Kisame lay motion less on the ground, eyes closed as if he was asleep.  
The girls eyes traveled toward Pein. He had a smirk on his face. Kakuzu was on his feet and not looking very happy.

Pein spoke, "Well that was interesting. Ah Kakuzu thank you for volunteering. You're next."

"Yes, leader-sama."

Kakuzu jumped into the arena as Konan carried Kisame to the med room.

A needle flew at Mizuki. it stopped inches from her face. she had caught it with two fingers. her eyes never left Kakuzu's. She brought the needle up to her lips and licked one side then the other.

"Poison needles? They have no effect on me. You will never get my heart."

Two more needles flew at her but she caught them as well.

_Impressive.___

She made hand signs. Kakuzu dodged. Then he went in closer for hand to hand combat. Not his forte.

Narrator's pov: 

"what are you doing," Kakuzu asked.

"Getting out of here."

"Don't fight this. You won't win."

"Yes i will. I've changed since the last we met."

"Please don't. Just accept it. Join us. This is pointless."

"No."

"I can't watch you destroy yourself."

"Then don't."

Itachi's pov:

They seemed to be deep in conversation because they stopped fighting and just stood there arguing. About what, no one knows.

"Enough talk. Kakuzu finish her," Pein called.

In that very second Mizuki finished it. Her hand flew to his chest and down he went. Out cold.

"Well that's not what I meant, but it's close enough. Konan get him out of there. I'll be nice and let you chose your next opponent."

She smirked; then pointed straight at me.

I stood, looking at Pein. He agreed with a slight nod of his head. I entered the arena. This was going to be interesting.

I stood in front of her my sharingan activated. She stared into my eyes. I activated the 72 hours of torture. Nothing happened.

"Mind tricks don't work on me. Try something else."

I did.

"That won't work either. Your sharigan has no effect on me. You might be able to track my moves, other than that is pointless. Hey wait. Yours is different than that boy's wait he kinda looks like you."

"What," I asked.

"Orochimaru has an apprentice with those eyes, yet they are not exactly the same as yours. His were just sharingan, yours are the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"Impressive. You know about my sharingan. Tell me, did that boy have hate?"

"Tons. So now what? Your sharingan is useless."

"You'll see."

I made hand signs and I aimed the fire ball jutsu at her. She dodged. She made another set of hand signs and a long sword appeared. She must have summoned it. luckily i can copy her moves so I did.

We went on and on and on. She would hit me then I'd hit her. Over and over and over, on and on and on. We fought for hours neither of us being able to defeat the other.

It was dark. The girl froze mid attack. She dropped the sword, her head lifted towards the sky. Her eyes drifted closed, then her entire body glowed silver and lifted a few feet off the ground.

We stared in wonder. No one had ever seen such a thing.

A few minutes passed her eyes shot open and then she glared at me. She brought her hands together as if to pray then her chakra became visible around her hands. It glowed silvery and suddenly she's flying towards me super fast with her folded hands aimed at my chest.

I braced myself. There was no way to escape it. Her hands hit my chest and we were propelled into the wall. It felt strange, it was as if her chakra was pure and unstained. It seeped into my body; then everything went black.

Narator's pov:

Itachi's unconscious, limp body sank to the ground. Mizuki stood over him still glaring. Pein placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged out from under his touch then she glared up at him.

"Seems like you have defeated the best of us. You... must join us. Your power will be of use to us."

"Never," Mizuki said as she closed her eyes and drifted off, unconscious as well.

"Defiant to the end, aren't you Mizuki."

Narator's pov:

The next morning Mizuki walked into the kitchen. Konan was standing in front of the stove/oven fixing eggs and bacon. Mizuki walked to the refrigerator, opened it and grabbed some orange juice and carrot sticks. Then grabbed an apple, a banana, and an orange.

She sat the carrots down on the counter and leaned against the wall while she ate.

"Well good morning, Mizuki."

"Uh."

"Wow your eyes are blood shot. Are you ok," Konan asked concerned.

"Fine," Mizuki growled.

"Fine be that way. I was only trying..."

"Don't."

Itachi walked in and sat at the island.

"Morning Itachi."

"Morning, Konan, How's it going?"

"Uh fine I guess... uh Itachi are you ok?"

"Fine. Why?"

"It's morning and your smiling."

"And it's a beautiful day outside today."

"Who are you and what have you done with Itachi Uchiha?"

"Uchiha," Mizuki growled.

"What's her problem," Itachi asked.

Kakuzu walked in. "Nothing is wrong with her. She just took on Itachi's personality, and Itachi took on hers."

"How do you know that?"

"She did that to me once. She was only a little thing back then. Her powers have grown since then too."

"How little was she?"

"Eleven." he left with his normal breakfast.

"Wow."

"You said it."

"What happened, I wonder?"

"What happened? I'll tell you if you'll never ever talk to me ever again."

"Nope can't promise you that, Mizuki. Usually I like talking to you."

"Bite me."

"No thanks."

Pein walked in.

"So little one who will it be today. I assume your rested enough."

"I'm rested just fine."

"Well?"

"Her." Mizuki pointed to Konan.

"Fine let's go."

Everyone went to the arena. Mizuki faced Konan.

Konan made hand signs and two paper thin clones appeared. Mizuki copied the move and two paper clones of her own appeared.

"How?"

"Look closely, Konan, and you will see."

Konan froze. Mizuki trapped her in the Mangekyo Sharingan's torture. Konan screamed.

"Enough," Pein ordered.

Meanwhile Itachi became himself again and watched in horror as Mizuki activated the Mangekyo Sharingan's torture.

"How did she," he whispered to himself.

Mizuki released Konan but Konan recovered and attacked Mizuki. It was on. They battled on and on for three hours. Then Pain got bored and ended it.

"It's a draw. You have no choice now Mizuki. Join us."

Mizuki sighed then said, "If I must join you, then so be it. But remember this I will not I repeat I will not like it and I will annoy you to death till you decide to let me go."

With that Mizuki walked towards her room.

"This isn't over brat," Konan called after her.

"Oh but it is, Konan. Oh but it is," Pain said.

Later in the lounge where everyone was watching TV well everyone except Pain.

Mizuki sat alone on the floor. Everyone was talking about something to someone. Mizuki decided to go get a snack. She got up and headed for the kitchen. Kakuzu followed her.

"Mizuki?"

"What kaku?"

"You ok?"

"Fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can i... kiss you."

"Not now maybe later."

"Ok umm... need anything?"

"No. go watch TV. I'm fine, but it's nice to know you still care."

"Yeah just don't tell the others."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Mizuki took her snack and walked to her room. She went over to the window and stared up at the full moon shining down giving a silver glow to the world.

The moon felt weird to her. Something was going to happen something good or bad. She hoped for something good. She longed to be with those who had been taken from her so long ago. She missed them. Her only friend was her memories.

"Kaku," she said tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

Burning Moon Ch. 4

Recap: The moon felt weird to her. Something was going to happen something good or bad. She hoped for something good. She longed to be with those who had been taken from her so long ago. She missed them. Her only friend was her memories.  
"Kaku," she said tenderly.

Then she walked over to her bed and laid down soon she was fast asleep.

The next morning:

Itachi was sitting at the island eating. Mizuki walked in.

"Feeling better," Konan asked.

"Not particularly," Mizuki answered. "Why?"

"Just wondered what yesterday was all about."

"Nothing really, just Itachi's sparkling personality and my special ability. muhahaha."

"Special ability? What kind of ability?"

"Shut up, Konan, " Itachi growled.

"Ah he's back to normal. Mizuki let's go somewhere and talk."

"Let's not."

"Oh come on."

"No."

Pein walked in unnoticed.

"Please"

"No."

"Enough," Pein growled.

Mizuki took her breakfast and walked back to her room. Kakuzu was waiting for her.

"Sup?"

"The ceiling and then the sky."

"Haha very funny." Kakuzu walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Thenpulled her close for a passionate kiss.

Sadly Itachi and Kisame walk in on them. Mizuki and Kakuzu jump away from one another.

"What's this? A make out session," Kisame taunts.

"None of your beez wax, fish face," Mizuki growled.

"Now now be nice, little one."

"What do you want," Kakuzu asked.

"I want to know how she copied the Mangekyo Sharingan," Itachi growled.

"Because I can," Mizuki growled back.

"Not good enough. Tell me how, NOW," Itachi shouted.

"Fine. geez chill out. When I used my special ability on you I was allowed to copy every technique you have and have ever used even if it failed. The great thing about my ability is that just because you failed at the technique doesn't mean I will. Most of the time it works perfectly. I am ten hundred times better at coping techniques than anyone who has ever lived. I am a child of the Moon. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Why were you kissing him," Kisame asked.

"Because I wanted to and because he asked."

"So if I ask then you'll kiss me," Kisame said thoughtfully."

"No I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it."

"Why not," he asked tears coming to his eyes.

"Because you're a fish and you're an idiot. I would rather kiss Itachi than a stupid fool like you plus I could kill you way too easily."

Kisame turned and walked out hunched over defeated. Itachi stood there another minute smirking.

"What," Mizuki asked.

"I'm beginning to like you. You're very insulting."

"Ugh. How annoying!"

Itachi walked away laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Burning Moon Ch. 5

Itachi's point of view:

Kisame and I walked to Mizuki's room. When we entered unnoticed, we saw that Mizuki and Kakuzu were kissing. They jump apart when they notice us.

"What's this? A make out session," Kisame taunts.

"None of your beez wax, fish face," Mizuki growled.

"Now now be nice, little one."

"What do you want," Kakuzu asked.

"I want to know how she copied the Mangekyo Sharingan," I growled.

"Because I can," Mizuki growled back.

"Not good enough. Tell me how, NOW," I shouted.

"Fine. Geez chill out. When I used my special ability on you I was allowed to copy every technique you have and have ever used even if it failed. The great thing about my ability is that just because you failed at the technique doesn't mean I will. Most of the time it works perfectly. I am ten hundred times better at coping techniques than anyone who has ever lived. I am a child of the Moon. Anything else you would like to know?"

"Why were you kissing him," Kisame asked.

"Because I wanted to and because he asked."

"So if I ask then you'll kiss me," Kisame said thoughtfully."

"No I wouldn't kiss you if my life depended on it."

"Why not," he asked tears coming to his eyes.

"Because you're a fish and you're an idiot. I would rather kiss Itachi than a stupid fool like you plus I could kill you way too easily."

Kisame turned and walked out hunched over defeated. I stood there another minute smirking. 

"What," Mizuki asked.

"I'm beginning to like you. You're very insulting."

"Ugh. How annoying!" 

I walked away laughing and thinking. She may be useful after. If only I could get a message to Sasuke but he wouldn't listen… he wouldn't believe me. Maybe he'd listen to her if I could get her away from Pein and Tobi. I finally knew who the boss behind the Akatsuki was and he was tricky to outsmart. I knew I couldn't give up hope that I'd be rescued and returned home. Home… it wouldn't be the same… his family he had killed… is brother hated him, and he couldn't change that. I couldn't show him or anyone that I hated myself for doing it but knew I had no choice but to hide this from everyone.

The next day I was called to Pein's office and Kisame was there too so I knew we had a new mission. Hidan and Kakuzu were there too. They had a new mission too.

After we finished sealing the Sanbi and Nibi, Kakuzu and Hidan went off on another mission. We never saw the two of them again. Mizuki seemed sad but never cried. I was glad that the two psychos were gone. It leaves less Akatsuki members for me to deal with.

Back to narrator's point of view.

Kakuzu was dead. Hidan was missing. Deidara dies during his fight with Sasuke Uchiha. In an attempt to capture the Nine-tails Pein dies and Konan leaves. Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame and Itachi and Mizuki were all that were left of the Akatsuki. Itachi was being secretive and Mizuki was snooping around.

After several months, she was finally able to leave the compound and go on missions. She was on a mission that led her close to Konoha so she decided to check it out. The village had been destroyed by Pein but repairs were going well. She snuck in to the place where they kept their scrolls and she studied through them for days. When she knew if she didn't leave soon she would be in trouble, she left and headed back to the Akatsuki base.

When she reached the base she went looking for Itachi. She found him in his room looking very sick and weak.

"What happened?"

"None of you business!"

"Yeah and I brought you a little surprise."

"Get out!"

"Fine. I'll just take this scroll from Konoha to Tobi…"

"Wait. From Konoha?"

"Yep."

"What's it say?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick and dying."

"What? How?"

"I caught it. There's no cure."

"Where?"

"On a mission."

"Deadly huh?"

"Yeah."

"I could help."

"I have nothing to give you in return."

"I don't want anything."

"For free?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you…" he coughed violently. "My brother would be disappointed if I died now."

"Yep since you saved his life."

"Saved his life?"

"Yep. Found this scroll and it's full of interesting things that no one knows about except me and the author."

"Who's the author?"

"Some guy named Danzo. He's a real creep. He forced you to decide between your family and your brother. He had you kill you own clan just so he could be Hokage one day. He was for about a month while Tsunade was out after the fight with Pein. He tried to kill Tsunade too, he even tried to kill the Third Hokage and he helped Tobi set the Nine-Tails loose on the village. Man I missed a lot of fun stuff by running away."

"Danzo," Itachi growled.

"Yeah and that's not the best part."

"The best part?"

"Yeah. You didn't kill your clan."

"What?"

"I mean that you physically killed them but the actions were not your own. Someone manipulated you like a puppet. My guess is Tobi did it with Danzo's help and Tobi isn't Tobi. He's Obito Uchiha and he's after Sasuke."

"Obito? Shit."

"Yeah. So we need a plan to stop him."

"We?"

"Yes, Dufus, we and a plan."

"We can't stay here. We need to leave."

"We can leave now but you look like shit so I don't know if you are able."

"I can make it. I know a place that's safe." So off they went leaving the Akatsuki behind, yet still able to spy on them.


	6. Chapter 6

Burning moon Ch.6

Once to Itachi's safe place Mizuki took off while Itachi slept. Mizuki needed a private audience with the Hokage but how they'd take her just showing up she had no clue.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"

"Yes?"

"There is someone to see you."

"Show them in."

"With the Raikage here?"

"Yes." the messenger show Mizuki in to the Room. "Who are you and what do yo want? We are trying to run a war here."

"I'd like to offer my assistance for your help in return."

"What could you assist us with?"

"I am a former member of the Akatsuki. They captured me against my will so i decide to pretend to help them when in reality I spied on them. IHave several scrolls with information on them. I even have stolen some of their secret scrolls. Here i give them to you."

"What help could we possibly give you?"

"It's Itachi Uchiha. He is sick and dying. Save him and I will help you win this war and defeat Tobi the leader of the Akatsuki has been for a long time if you'd examen those scrolls you will see."

"Why should we help?"

"I have always hated Konoha. Itachi has done all that he has to save his Brother Sasuke who is still in grave danger. I heard that he killed Orochimaru. I'm glad. He tried to kill me for my power. The Akatsuki kidnapped me from my kidnapper. I wish to see the Akatsuki die and burn in hell. I also know that Sasuke is on his way to Tobi as we speak looking to kill Itachi. He won't find Itachi with the Akatsuki. We have both defected from them. Itachi is too weak to take his brother on in a fight. Tobi will try and convince the boy to join him. This must not happen. Sasuke must be protected from that monster called Tobi, who isn't even Tobi ... he's Uchiha, Obito."

"Obito? Obito is dead."

"No, someone named Madara saved him before he himself died. Obito is following in his footsteps and trying to revive Madara Uchiha."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I am very good at finding things out. I'm an excellent spy and my loyalties lie with Itachi and Konoha... even though as a child I hated Konoha I have left behind my childish insecurities behind and wish nothing more than to help Itachi return home to Konoha and to return him to his brother. You can do anything you wish to me as long as Itachi can be acquitted of his crimes and return home."

"Is that all?"

"To Help Itachi and to return him to his home is all that Ii want."

"I will help Itachi."

"But Lady Tsunade..."

"No 'but's. I have seen these scrolls especially this one about Danzo. Itachi is innocent of the crimes he has been accused of. I will help you both."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"Now take me to Itachi. I assume that you all can cope without me. Let's go." Mizuki took the Hokage to the safe place where Itachi waited. When they arrived, Itachi was passed out on a mattress covered in sweat. "He doesn't look so good. Mizuki how are you in healing techniques?"

"Fair, but better when the moon is full."

"Lend me a hand."

"Sure." They worked over Itachi for several hours. He had not regained consciousness yet and the two women were exhausted. They took turns sleeping and healing over the next few days. Tsunade had somehow cured Itachi of his disease but he didn't seem to be getting better.

"Maybe he needs encouragement. Maybe he's lost the will to live."

"Could be."

"What should we do?"

"I think we need Sasuke to encourage him. You stay with him. I'll see if I can get in touch with Sasuke."

"No problem." Mizuki stayed by Itachi's side, making sure he was well nourished and clean. She didn't think of him the same way she did when they first met. Her little stint with his personality help her see who he really was under all his masked. He hid himself from the world and those around him. She knew that before she found out that he was innocent of the crimes he committed in Konoha. Those after joining the Akatsuki were questionable at best. She found herself praying to whatever god she could think of that he'd wake up and soon. She had been falling in love with him from the moment he laughed at her for insulting Kisame. That seemed so long ago and it kind of was.

A few days later the Hokage had not returned and Itachi showed signs of improvement. Mizuki was glad. She was tired of being alone. She sat thinking to herself about what she'd do if and when Itachi regained consciousness.

"mmmmmm"

"Huh? Itachi?"

"Where… am I?"

"A safe place, the one you showed me. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm been on the brink of death."

"You were."

"Mizuki?"

"Yes."

"You're beautiful."

"No. I'm not. Silly."

"No. You really are. I had a dream that you died to save me. Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because you… asked me to."

"No I didn't."

"You didn't have to. I wanted to. You and Zetsu saved me from Orochimaru. You liked that I insulted Kisame. You needed me to help you. No one has ever needed me…"

"I need you now too. I think I fell in love with you while you were stuck with the Akatsuki like I was. We have a lot in common."

"Silly, I fell in love with you too."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yeah." She leaned down close to him and he reached up; placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to him. Their lips connected and they saw sparks and fireworks explode around them. She moved closer and the kiss deepened. They pulled apart for air and sensed they were not alone.

"Sasuke?"

"Brother, I see you have a girlfriend."

"Sasuke, it's good to see you again."

"I suppose, Mizuki."

"You remember?"

"Who would forget such a gorgeous creature such as yourself even if you were dying and covered in grime? Certainly not I."

"You've come to kill me," Itachi asked.

"No, I have not, Brother. I have come to take you and Mizuki back to the village."

"What about the War?"

"Naruto and I will take care of it. He has grown extremely strong with the help of the Eight-Tails. We will not fail. We have been planning this since Sakura found a certain artifact. We had no idea what it was but Kakashi-sensei did. He knew then that Obito was still alive but anyway we'll take care of it. So don't worry."

"You will take care of it? How? Obito is too strong."

"You worry about your health and I'll worry about our Uncle Obito. You have to get your strength back so we can catch up and you can start building up our clan. Mizuki you had better treat him right."

"Oh I will."

"Sasuke!"

"What? I assumed you would marry her."

"I would but would she have me?"

"She would," Mizuki said. He pulled her in for another kiss and Sasuke walked to where Naruto was waiting.


End file.
